Eternal
by The Endless Chaos
Summary: Yo, name's Sakura. I got a story to tell. So sit down, shut up, and enjoy the lovely sound of my harmonious voice. I got a lot tales about powerful enemies, loyal and misguided allies, as well as magical occurences to kill your sanity with. Please enjoy the ride. -Much more serious than you think.-


Chapter 1:

The Seed from Which Eternity Blooms

AN: Hello, this is a redone version of a story that I only posted a chapter too quite a while ago, if anyone is wondering, due to some similarities. Such as jinchuuriki Sakura. And this is ten random words to length the story.

*Pant* *Pant* Run, run, run. All I could do was run. All I had ever done was run. When could I stop running? When _would _I stop running? Likely never. *Sigh*

Desperately, desperately I searched for a place to hide in this forsaken sector of the village. Yes, an alleyway! I ducked into the dismal trash heap, leaping and rolling behind a large dumpster.

I relaxed and began to compose myself. Heh, a ten-year old composing themselves in the desolate rat-ways of this damned hell. Fuck it all, I brushed my matted pink hair outta my eyes and wiped as much dirt and grime of my grey clothes. I still can't remember what color they were originally…*Sigh*

I grabbed a jagged shard of some discarded mirror, and peered into sharp emeralds. Bastards had ruined everything but my eyes. I'd never let them take my eyes.

*crunch* I flinched. *Clang* My head… "There she is…" Damn it all, so soon. I leapt to my feet, indifferent to the sharp pains of injury that came without shoes. "Grab her!" Glancing back, one was mid-air flying at me. I rolled to the side, catching myself on the brick wall with my right hand.

"Bastard…" I whispered, as his head met metal. Metal…a manhole. I wasted no time. With strength I didn't have I kicked the manhole in. Such quality, Konoha. Keep up the good work.

"Fuck, are you doing? Don't let her get away!" I paid no mind to my pursuers and dived right in. *Splash* Ugh, fucking sewage. I waded my way to the stone pathways lining the sewers and hauled myself up.

*Splash* *Splash* Hm, persistent. Most never followed me this far… "You ain't gettin' way, this time." I flipped round to face the guys. Oh, scratch that, one of them was a woman. Whatever.

"Heh, they don't even look any better than I do," I muttered. "Hell, I may look better."

"Wha' was that brat?" The woman, more of a brute, demanded. Man, I couldn't tell if that hair was naturally black or just covered in filth. Filthy by my standards…well it's a lot to say the least. The man wasn't any better.

"Nothin' you need to know, Flatchest." I flipped her off, kicked water (if it could be called that) in their faces, and bailed.

"Little bitch!" Ugly yelled.

"You whore!" Flatchest said.

"Look whose talkin'" I mumbled. Maybe I talk to myself too much. Whatever. Now, where was my "apartment" from here again? Ah, yeah, that's right, left here, straight for a while, and then… *Smash*

**-I am a scene divider-**

"Ugh." I groaned as I woke head stinging. I brought my hand to my head of pink hair, and came back with fresh, wet blood. Good, I haven't been out long then. I then noticed I'd been tied to a…chair? In the middle of a large open area where all the sewers connected themselves.

"'ell, 'ere 'e all're." Three bastards stood before me. Hm, Flatchest, Ugly, and that bastard who'd jumped at me earlier.

"You know I heard of double and maybe triple chins, but shit, you top all of 'em." I mouthed. It was some impressive swelling, but 'twas a shame he didn't break anything. "And those eyes…ewe…what kind of color is that supposed to be?" His eyes actually made me shudder, though. Completely white was not of a normal color palette.

"O' 'ou don't like my eyes?" He said, pulling out a rusty, old knife. "Dat's okay. I don' like yo'rs eider."

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Pain lanced across my face, right over my eyes. I shut them, but I could feel blood dripping down my face. I thrashed in the chair. "You bastards! I'll fucking kill you!" I shouted in rage. Whatever shitty rope they used tore, and I rolled to my feet and began running, hand clutching the wall for dearest life as fear gripped me.

"Shit, you said those rope 'ould 'old her!" I heard Flatchest scream and loud grating footsteps echoed around me.

I ran and ran and ran. Black, black, everything was so fucking black! Then I tripped, tumbled on a corner, falling onto the opposite, pathway. *Crack* My leg! "Damn it!" I shouted. I clutched at my leg desperately.

Blind, blind, I was fucking blind. But I didn't need to see, no I felt the break with my two hands. And then I cried. And I couldn't stop crying. Even as the tears simultaneously purged the blood from my eyes, they burned. And they wouldn't stop burning either.

Then I lay limp. And then I was full of anger. And my pain fueled my anger. I wanted to kill something. Those bastards. I kicked out. *Clang*

I fell silent. I kicked out again. *Clang* I twisted myself around gingerly. Breathe deeply, breathe deeply. It'll all be okay, Sakura. It'll all be okay, I told myself. I probed outward with my hand. Yes! I gripped onto the cool iron of a ladder.

I tried to pull myself to my feet. "Ah!" I screamed and fell to the ground, griping my leg. No, not like this. Teeth, grit, I grabbed at the ladder again and pulled. My leg screamed at me. My eyes hadn't stopped screaming at me. But I kept going, and I pulled myself to the top. With a mighty shove that took all my strength, I threw the lid from its position, and struggled my way to the surface.

I lay panting as black stars consumed my vision. Then I was swallowed whole.

**-I am a scene divider-**

"No, stay Kakashi. I want to speak with you afterwards." Was that the Hokage's voice? And who was Kakashi?

"The leg will be fine in a few months or so because of her, ahem, condition."

"And…the eyes?"

"Well, the left eye will likely retain some vision. Corrective lenses will be necessary however." My heart skipped a beat.

"Only the left eye?"

"Yes, the right eye was cut too deeply. It will never recover." My heart began to pound furiously.

"I see. And when will she wake up?"

"Today, most likely."

"That will be all then. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Anytime, Lord Hokage." The sound of a wooden door creaking open and clicking shut could be heard. Everything was then silent for a while, but I could tell that the other two people hadn't left. Unless of course, they didn't leave through the front door.

Then a weight settled onto the bed. "Oh, Sakura. What has this old man, done?"

"I'm sure there was nothing more in you power to prevent this, Lord Hokage." That other voice, had I heard it before?

"Yes, yes, of course, Kakashi." A moment of silence followed. "Did you find them?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill them?"

"…Yes." I almost began to laugh, but out came a hacking cough.

"Sakura," said the Hokage. He placed his aged hand upon my arm, and rubbed it gently. Warmth stirred in my chest. I couldn't name the feeling though. I didn't know what affection was supposed to make me feel. Now, how does one respond when the Hokage calls your name?

"Mhm." Good enough, my throat being unable to muster the will for anything more.

"It'll be alright." He said. I would've scoffed had I not respected him. It'd never be alright. Even I knew that. "I promise." Don't make promises you can' t keep old man. Didn't you tell me that once?

"Lord Hokage."

"You may leave, Kakashi."

"Good day, Lord Hokage."

Only silence followed. Perhaps I should've tried to talk, but honestly, the Hokage had let me down far too many times. One grows weary and mature when they have no one. I would know. Oh, well. Perhaps sleep would make me feel better. I was still so sore.

**-I am a scene divider-**

And then I stood in front of the most massive being I had ever come across. Could ever come across. I fell to my feat, a small squeak leaving my lips. I tried to form words, but my lips moved wordlessly.

Whatever it was, it was massive. I could only see the outline of what was a massive creature. And the eyes, oh, only animals had eyes with slits like that. And nothing I had ever known had eyes that crimson.

Its eyes searched my soul for so long. So very long. And then it laughed a large laugh, so booming it rattled my bones. My bones. I could not tear my gaze from that of the creatures, but felt my thigh, for the broken bone. It was perfectly smooth. No pain and I…I could see. I was in the dark but, I could see those terrible eyes.

"This is my prison? This is what holds me?" Its voice was deep, and gravely. Timeless and ageless. I may not know what gave it this quality, but need not be intelligent to hear it clear as the cloudless sky. "Pathetic." Those terrible eyes narrowed and my heart stopped. Then they relaxed, and my heart beat once more.

"But, that could change. You could be great. Beautiful. Powerful. Infinite." It grinned. "But, there is a price for _everything_. Are you ready to give it up? Everything that makes you what you are?" It laughed again. "Of course, not."

A swooshing sound rang raucously, and blue flame flew around and began to dance. I tore my eyes from what I could see now was a fox, to stare at the sight before me. It was so pretty. So mesmerizing.

"Child." I turned toward the fox. Large metal bars stood between us. My only protection. "Come closer." I inched toward the bars, 'till I stood right in the front. The fox's great head leaned downward. We were face to face now.

"Tell me this. Would you like beauty? Flowing hair, exotic eyes? How about power to crush the world and bring it back again?" My wide, green eyes said yes.

"Yes." I said yes.

That foxy grin returned. "Powerful enemies to fight? Lands to conquer?"

I couldn't deny. My heart yearned to claim victory. Dominion. To suppress my foes as I had been. I nodded.

"Good, Good. And do you desire knowledge? Knowledge that will put natural disasters into your control, sunder nations, break reality, and ascend you to the level of gods?"

I knew greed glinted greatly in my eyes. I could not contain my excitement as I nodded.

"And finally, do desire something eternal?"

I cocked my head to the side. "…Eternal?"

"Yes, everlasting, endless, and eternal." I smiled softly and slowly.

"Yes." I heard the fox's laugh echo eternally in the fire-lit cavern.

"Just remember, girl. You asked for this. And you can never go back…"

**-I am a scene divider-**

Hm. I examined my face carefully in the flawless mirror of my new apartment, a gift from the Hokage. How nice of him, I thought, only slightly sarcastic. I looked out through the door, but couldn't see a thing past the doorway.

That's approximately three feet of vision. Delightful. I splashed my face with water, wiped it with a towel, and snatched my glasses up from their perch on the sink. I hesitated as I put the eye patch pack on as well.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. When would it end? The hate, the pain, the injury? Never might be the word. Perhaps the Kyuubi truly would free me from this. Something eternal…is there such a thing?

_"There are some things that are eternal. Perhaps what you seek is simply that which is not."_

_ "Whatever."_ I shot back, no longer afraid. Not like he could do anything about it.

_"Maybe you should keep the glasses after the change. They make you look more intelligent."_

_"You think I look intelligent? How sweet, demon."_

_ "Not for long. And there is a difference between intelligent and more intelligent."_

_ "At least I've actually got a brain."_

_ "That's debatable."_

_"Aw, fuck you too."_ And with that I cut off the mental spat. And kicked open my door, pulling a lighter out of the pocket on my brand new red dress. Made for ninja, by ninja! I blew a kiss and spun around, throwing the lighter behind me as I left into the night.

Boom! Explosive waves of sound berated everything for miles, no doubt. I smirked as I plucked the plugs from my ears. I pocketed those and made my way to the nearest alleyway.

I scrunched my nose as I removed the sewer lid, and leapt in, this time on the nice dry stone. Good old ninja sandals cushioning my feet. The wonders of guilt. I made my to the same open room I'd lost my vision in.

Yes! That ninja, Kakashi, had left the bodies just where he'd killed them. Explains why they hadn't chased after me. Whatever. I grabbed the bodies and moved them toward the corner of the room, except for one.

_"What's that rune again?"_

_"Do you humans make no use of your memory functions?"_

_ "Yes, now give me the rune."_

I could feel the smirk on the fox's face as the rune materialized in my mind. I carved open the brutish girls wrist and grabbed a modified brush from my pocket. A lovely invention that. Designed for ninja summon contracts and peace treaties, and whatever in blood. I filled it.

And now it was time to begin the nice grisly job of painting blood runes on the floor of Konoha's sewer system. What delightful work.

**-I am a scene divider-**

I stepped back and admired my work. Perfect in every way. Just like me, you know.

_"Stop admiring yourself and begin."_

_"Whatever."_ I carefully maneuvered my way around the complex labyrinth of blood. I sat down, cross-legged in the middle.

_"Do it."_ I was ready.

The bloody labyrinth flared to life in a crimson flurry. The seals slid fluidly between each other, like water. *Chink* They locked into place, and the rune gushed crimson power like a bloody fountain.

I admired my work much like a craftsman admired his crafts. I appraised the power pooling in around me. And this was only the beginning. So much more to come…but that was to wait. Much was still to be done. Like making my new body.

_"Ready?"_ I asked.

_"A demon is always ready for every occurrence."_ Sure.

_"Whatever. I'll take that as a 'yes, but I'm too much of bastard to say that plainly so I'll say something bastardy instead.'"_ I thought, raising my arms and forming the hand seals as the Kyuubi sent them. The bloody fountain of power began to go wild, spinning like a tumultuous maelstrom. And there sat me, in the middle the storm's eye. So, peaceful.

The power began to ebb and flow and steadied itself, calming into a tranquil pool. Then rose, coiling like a snake as the seals were completed. It was time. The blood, infused with the chakra of the Kyuubi, crashed down upon my form, engulfing me.

"Ah!" Pain and crimson were all I knew as I was consumed by the hungry chakra. It felt bodiless here, as if I was gone and only my sentience remained. Then I felt it. New limbs, new organs, new _eyes_ took to life. And finally the chakra dissipated at last, entering my naval.

"Aaawaaha," I yawned, stretching my arms out in front of me as I arched my back. I then leapt into the air, somersaulting, and landed ever so gracefully on my feet.

I smirked and felt fangs grasping at my bottom lip. I felt a weight at my back and saw a long pink tail, tipped white. My ears twitched in curiosity. Speaking of my ears, I felt the top of my head and found two soft, triangular ears. I had to see this.

Reaching into the pockets of a dress that was now feeling uncomfortable small, I pulled out a pocket mirror. I appraised and admired my new face, tilting it this way and that to get a better look.

My ears were just like my tail, and my ears were a peculiar golden-yellow, the corneas slit like the Kyuubi's.

Looking carefully over my body I noted the dress was now much too small. I had grown quite a bit. Hell, my body actually looked rather normal for my age now. All that malnutrition, reversed in minutes. Still, I was probably still smaller than most people my age, but at least I didn't look like I was half my age.

Well, now I just had to bitch at the Kyuubi for not telling me about this.

"_You know, you never said I'd actually look like a fucking fox."_

"_You never asked."_ What a delightfully original response.

"_You still should've told me."_

"_Does it matter?"_ Was he stupid or ignorant?

"_I can't go walking around with extra appendages and expect to be welcomed anywhere."_ Wasn't that obvious?

"_We leave this village now, and we'll be going somewhere no one will find us. It matters little."_ Whatever.

"_Well, now you have to tell me, where we'll be going."_ Who could resist the chance to bother the Kyuubi? Certainly not me.

"_Silence. Go retrieve some supplies from the market district of this village. Then we leave._

"_But I wanna know where we're going!"_ I didn't even know I was this good at whining.

I stood there awhile waiting for a response but none was forthcoming. Well, that sucks. But not as much as it will for the villagers when they find their market district lacking any and all women's clothing, food, weapons, etc. Really sucks to be them. Cue smirk.


End file.
